dokuganfandomcom-20200214-history
Kugan
This is, currently, the most accurate record of the Kugans known on planet Earth. Kugans, widely known by their aliases (such as the Ranger Corps, Assassin's Creed and the Konohagakure) are legendary masters of stealth, dual wielding and the art of assassinating. Description Kugans are seen wearing a certain type of camouflage and a hood that covered their head. Each branch of Kugan is different, as their wear varies from green, camouflage capes to complete black stealth uniforms as seen in Japan. Their arsenal of weapons usually include knives of all sorts, blades and thunder shurikens. Skills Kugan's skills range from throwing knives to climbing walls. This is a complete list of all the skills practised by a Kugan (Skills vary from ranks- a Genin would know only a few of these skills while a Reval or above would know all). *Throwing knives, thunder shuriken and blades of all sorts. *Sword wielding *Dual sword/knives/blade wielding *Unarmed combat *Advanced multiple opponets melee and pelee combat *Unseen movement *Disguise *Infiltration *Survival Contemporary Kugan's train to an extent to these skills, which was be viewed below: *Hacking *Cooking *Duplication of documents Aliases Kugans have many branches all over the world. In Europe, the are called Assassins. Even so some people call the Kugans in the forest Rangers, who were masters of the bow and stealth. In Asia, Kugans were known in various different languages, in China they were called Cìkè and in Japan, they were very well known as Shinobi or Ninja. Known Kugans In the past, Kugans have made legendary appearances that, evetually over time, became legends. These are a list of the well known Kugans- From the European Branch (aka Assassin's Creed) *Altair ibn-La'Ahad *Ezio Auditore da Firenze *Ratonhnhaké:ton (aka Connor) *Haytham Kenway *Aveline de Grandpré *Edward Kenway *Nikolai Andreievich Orelov *Shao Jun *And many more! From the European Branch (aka the Ranger Corps) *Robin Hood *Robin's 50 Merry Men *Will Treaty *Halt O'Carrick *Gilan *Crowley Meratyn *And many more! Note that Rangers were a more secretive group, choosing to publicize their achievements only when nessecary. From the Asian Branch As the most secretive Kugan branch, there is in fact many unknown ninjas out there. The legends of ninja have been exaggerated until the true story fades into nothing but a myth. One such legend would be Naruto, though we cannot be sure that that was his name and his story was accurate enough to be passed on here. Traditional Kugan Ranks Dokugan The highest and most powerful rank of all. Is the leader of that specific village or branch. Also is recognized as the strongest and most powerful Kugan of that village. The leader is usually nominated by the EKF and must meet a Dokugan requirements (200 D-Rank Missions, 250 C-Rank Missions, 300 B-Rank Missions, 400 A-Rank Missions and 1 S-Rank Mission). A Dokugan candidate must either be a EKF or a Reval. EKF The special handpicked group of the Elite Kugan Force. They act directly under the Dokugan's commands, and their skills are either equal to or even more powerful than the Revals (certain EKF are stronger than the Dokugan himself in certain aspects). Genins and Xoduses can be chosen to be part of the EKF if they can beat 5 EKF members in combat in the Combat Arena. No Missions are required, as long as their abilities have an elite level they may join. The EKF is ''not ''an official rank. Revalation (Reval) The most powerful group of Kugans other than the Dokugan himself. These high-ranking officials are usually assigned to a group of Genins and tutor then until they pass their Reval exam and become a Reval themselves. The requirements for a Reval are extremely high and certain Xodus have trouble passing the Reval exam itself (100 D-Rank Missions, 175 C-Rank Missions, 125 B-Rank Missions and 50 A-Rank Missions). Exodus (Xodus) The middle class of the village. They usually fighting and sent into war missions, and are experienced Genins. Most Kugans are usually Xoduses, and are quite common. There are also requirements (40 D-Rank Missions, 50 C-Rank Missions, 15 B-Rank Missions and 5 A-Rank Missions). Genesis (Genin) The lowest and usually most disregarded group of Kugans. All Kugans start at a Genin level (other than non-graduated Kugan Advanced Academy students) and must complete missions to achieve the minimum requirements for a Xodus (20 D-Rank Missions, 10 C-Rank Missions and 3 B-Rank Missions). After each successful exam, all Missions are reset back to 0. The mimimum age requirement is 12, and those who are under the age limit must stay in the Kugan Advanced Academy until they turn as of age. Like all gradings, all pupils must pass an exam, though this exam does not have any requirements except the age limit.